


Taking Care

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Second Robin, i mean it is jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Jason is brought in by Bruce, he stops talking and eating. However, Bruce is pretty quick to deduce the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Jason talked like a motor left running for about two weeks after Bruce first brought him home. He had something to say about everything, rude or not.

Then, maybe not quite abruptly, he just stopped talking.

In fact, within a day or two of this development, Alfred reported to Bruce that Jason was not eating either. No matter what Alfred placed in front of him, from expensive treats to even cheap junk foods that Alfred knew he liked, Jason just would not eat, nor would he give an explanation.

Bruce had an idea of what was going on. He caught Jason not too long after, though careful not to box him in. He was in the library, and he had been reading the same page for a while. Bruce wasn't entirely sure of his reading aptitude, but considering he'd actually wanted all the books, he didn't think it would take him this long to get through one page.

It only further confirmed his theory.

“Jason.”

Jason looked up sharply, closing the book a little. He didn't say anything, which was normal of late, and sort of sheepishly looked back down at his book.

Not at all normal behavior for the brash kid. Bruce sat across from him, saying, “Jason, Alfred's been worried about your lack of appetite. Could you explain to me why you won't eat?”

Jason looked to the side, then just shrugged.

“I see. Now, something that's personally been bothering me: you haven't spoken in two days.”

Jason looked up again, a sort of fear in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to insist he had spoken, but he was thwarted. 

Bruce knew why. “Now, I understand if you're scared. I've seen cases like yours on my trips through Gotham, in fact, much worse cases than yours.”

Jason squirmed. He looked down at his book determinedly.

“Which is why I know the solution.”

Jason looked at him with dawning horror on his face. He shook his head. “B--!” He stopped immediately, tears already coming to his eyes as he readjusted his mouth.

“Yes, I'm taking you to the dentist,” Bruce said, “And there will be no fight about it, understand?”

Jason sniffled miserably, pain still radiating in his mouth. He shook his head again.

“Jason, the pain you're in can't be any worse than what a dentist could do to you, I promise you,” Bruce said solemnly, “And, in any case, you won't feel a thing. They don't just yank out teeth with rusty pliers; dentists work hard not to hurt their patients.”

In the end, he got him there. It had been obvious from the beginning of the episode the cause: the side of Jason's mouth was swelled just a little, enough to indicate the clear abscess forming.

And Jason did not have just one cavity: he had a total of ten, two gaping holes, seven smaller ones, and of course, the big one that had completely rotted out the tooth.

But he did feel better afterwards, mouth full of fillings.

Dick joked for a long time that he'd set off airport security with all those fillings. He also had plenty of humor to offer about having swiss cheese teeth.

Those teeth, however, proved to have a morbid use in the end: the body was much more easy to identify with all its work.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this. :) As a former dental assistant, a big problem with children with little access to dental care is, well, dental problems. Jason, as a neglected, abandoned child, would be likely to have little oral care. So, there you go!


End file.
